


Not Your Average Fairy Tale

by empressempoleon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, I tried to be funny, Parody, Sleeping Beauty Elements, rose thinks she's cool, scorpius likes watermelon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressempoleon/pseuds/empressempoleon
Summary: This story may not have your average pretty princess or your average handsome prince, but it was still a fairy tale, in its own beautifully twisted way, and that's all that matters in the end. / Rose, Scorpius, and the magic of falling in love...not. {scorrose, sleeping beauty style}





	Not Your Average Fairy Tale

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a princess.

Now, this princess wasn’t your average princess. She didn’t have golden blonde hair or brunette locks; she had ruby red hair, that spun around her and made her look like she was on fire. She didn’t have chocolate eyes or jade eyes; she had azure eyes, like the color of the ocean on a summer’s day. 

She was fiery, fierce, and rebellious; but she was also soft, sweet, and affectionate. And while she was intelligent, she could be a bit hard-headed at times.

This girl was Princess Rose; perhaps you’ve heard of her?

* * *

Now, a few months before our princess was born, in the neighboring lands, a prince was born.

This prince was also not your average prince. He didn’t have raven hair or luscious bangs; his hair was pale blond, so pale it was almost white, and it was cut short, too short, which made him look more like a military officer than a handsome prince. He didn’t have steely silver eyes or sapphire eyes; he had emerald eyes, deep like a forest and very easy to get lost in.

He was sneaky, cunning, and deceptive; but he was also caring, tender, and maybe just a tad bit courageous.

This young man was Prince Scorpius; you must have heard the tale of him and Princess Rose many times before.

* * *

Princess Rose was the only and eldest daughter of King Ron and Queen Hermione - they’re very famous - so naturally her birth was hugely celebrated.  Queen Hermione invited everyone in the kingdom to see the baby - from merchant to peasant, adult to child, no man was missed at Princess Rose’s ceremony. 

At the party, the witches and wizards came up to bless the newborn - after all, they were the only ones who had the power to do so.  Every witch blessed her. Rose received good looks, intelligence, kindness, everything - why, she even got some earwax from one witch. (But she was old and quite batty, so the queen let it go.)

But alas, it was all too good to be true. A day as wonderful as that one must have had something go wrong.

One witch had been forgotten. And normally, a witch was nice and wouldn’t mind too much, but this wasn’t a normal witch.  This was the sorceress Bellatrix, who was dark and solemn and dealt in secrets. And she wasn’t at all happy with being forgotten.

So Bellatrix stormed into the castle moodily, cutting the line of witches and wizards to reach baby Rose.

“Forgot someone, Queen?” she lazily drawled, except it wasn’t lazy as much as it was threatening.

The queen visibly paled; witches were one thing, but sorceresses were another, and there was a reason why Bellatrix was a sorceress and not a witch.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, Sorceress Bellatrix, I didn’t mean to-”

Bellatrix held up a hand and thunder boomed. “Of all the people you could have dared to miss, it was me!”

The queen shook her head violently. The king tried to interrupt, but Bellatrix quickly cut him off.

“I suppose this was done on purpose. You probably thought I wouldn’t bless the princess well.”  An ugly smirk formed on her face. “Well that’s too bad. I have _plenty_ of curses up my sleeve.”

In a billow of robes and a flash of darkness, Bellatrix was up at the cradle, stroking Rose’s cheek. “What a beautiful daughter you have. I feel sorry that she has such _horrible_ parents.”

Queen Hermione screamed for her to get away from her daughter. Bellatrix snapped, and the whole room froze.

She leaned down, and whispered to Rose, deadly as a poisonous snake ready for the kill. “At your sixteenth year, at the tenth hour, you shall prick your pretty little finger on a spindle and _die_.”

Satisfied, she stood up and time turned back to normal. The queen rushed over to her baby and began to cry.

Bellatrix pouted. “Oh, you didn’t really think I was going to kill her, did you? How _awful_.”

In a burst of darkness, she disappeared.  _ “Don’t you dare forget me again. Lesson learnt?”  _ Her last words echoed ominously in the courtroom that was so festive only moments before.

An elderly witch came up and consoled the queen. “Let me see your daughter.”

“Just as I suspected. That hag placed a curse on her,” the witch said. She then explained the prophecy: how Rose would kill herself with a spindle.

“Please,” the queen begged. “Please stop the curse!”

The witch looked at her pityingly. “That is beyond my control. However...”

“What?” The queen was hysterical now. “Anything, anything!”

“I can modify the curse slightly,” she explained. “I can put Rose into a deep slumber, to be awoken by a prince. The only catch is that everyone else will slumber along with her.”

The queen thought for a second but nodded; because for all the brains she possessed, her love for her daughter was far greater.

And thus began the legend.

* * *

Now, obviously, the queen and king were not idiots. They banned spindles throughout the kingdom, and burned all of them within the fortnight.  Thus Princess Rose grew up in a sheltered environment, learning how to be a proper lady while still being a bit of a handful. 

On her sixteenth birthday, she woke up, excited for her sweet sixteen ball in the evening. The rest of the day was spent in preparation - washing her hair, gathering her jewelry, and applying make-up. Lots and lots of make-up.

“Done!” Rose exclaimed, looking in the mirror with a satisfied expression. “What do you think?”

Her mother smiled sweetly at her. “You look beautiful, honey.”

(She was lying straight out of her teeth. She didn’t have the heart to tell her daughter that she looked like a ghost with a watermelon for lips.)

“Now go, everyone’s waiting.” She ushered her daughter out the room, but Rose turned back around.

“I’ll come in a minute, I just remembered something that will make my outfit perfect,” Rose squealed. Her mother tried to stop her, but Rose ran away, stumbling over her billowing skirts.

* * *

Rose rolled her eyes, now that her mother was out of sight.

“Did she _honestly_ think I was going to wear this crap?” In two quick strokes, Rose cut her skirt, so that it now flared out and exposed one of her legs.

She grinned. “Much better.”

(Hey. She was a teenage girl. She wanted to impress some guys. How could you blame her?)

Done with her wardrobe changes, she began to make her way down to the ballroom-

Until she head an odd creaking sound coming out of the door at the end of the hallway.

Rose was a curious girl, so naturally, hearing a weird sound coming from a room she was positive she had never seen before intrigued her.

Softly, she opened the door. Light spilled into the dark room, illuminating what seemed to be a small storeroom.  Inside, there was an old lady, humming what sounded like a funeral march while spinning a wheel.

Rose had never seen a spindle before in her life; they were banned, remember? So, being the curious girl she was, she obviously wanted to know what it was.

Curiosity killed the cat; too bad that her cat, Wilbur, was out and about in the garden, because maybe then curiosity could have taken the life of him instead of her.

“Excuse me,” she asked, slowly approaching the foreign object. “What is that? What are you doing?”

The old lady laughed; but it was in good nature so Rose felt a little more at ease in the eerie room. “It’s a spindle, dear. Haven’t you seen one?”

Rose shook her head; the lady smiled. 

“Come now, I’ll show you. You spin the thread around the hook and-”

“Like this?” Rose had always been a bit impulsive, never waiting to listen to what others had to say. Swiftly, she stuck her hand out to touch the wheel, but instead caused the inevitable.

“Ah!” Rose jumped back, blowing on her finger, which was now laced with crimson drops. “I poked my finger.”

“Let me see that-” the lady began but it was no use. Rose crumpled to the floor, her head hitting the stone floor with a sickening thud.

* * *

Things were quiet around the castle after that.

* * *

Now, you might have expected her prince to come for her maybe ten, or a hundred years later - after all, good things only come with time - but their tale wasn’t the average tale.

Prince Scorpius was actually not the most patient man. A few years later, at the ripe age of twenty, he ran away from his kingdom, trying to escape the marriage arranged for him.

(Funny how he ran from love, only to find it at the end of his journey.)

Scorpius only had the innocent intention of laying low and staying single. However, fate had other plans for him.

When he reached the next kingdom, he heard the story of the next kingdom over, the one that fell into a deep slumber.

Scorpius wasn’t all too impressed - what kind of idiot just falls asleep after poking herself? But, he had a good heart, so he felt some kind of odd need to go an rescue the fool of a princess.  So, after a few days on horseback, he reached the kingdom.  Even though it had only been a few years, thick vines and shrubbery were growing everywhere, blocking the path to the castle. 

Scorpius really wanted to give up. This was stupid, and he actually had no reasons. But,the odd pull prevailed and his feet dragged him up into the castle.

It was dead silent. And Scorpius almost thought everyone was dead too - they were motionless, and he couldn’t hear them breathe.

Now that he was in the musty castle, the pull became stronger. Suddenly, his feet and hands were moving all on their own, and dragging him up the stairs and around the corners as if they knew where he had to go.

They finally stopped at the door to a small broom closet. He pushed open the door, and a cloud of dust hit him in the face. Coughing, he entered the room.  It was dark, but there seemed to be some sort of spotlight on the girl lying on the floor of the room.

Scorpius laughed. She looked so stupid! She was sprawled all over the floor, as if she was trying to hug it, and her skirt was in tatters-

“Ah!” Scorpius jumped back, For a second he thought she was on fire, but on closer inspection, it was actually just her hair.

On even closer inspection, he noticed her face. She was somewhat pretty, he would admit, but her make-up was atrocious. It was just caked on. She must have been blind not to see what a fashion disaster she was.

Scorpius cringed, averting his eyes. She was disgusting. (And stupid.)  But then that odd pull returned, this time tugging him down even closer to her fake face. 

Now that he was in close proximity with her mouth, he noticed how full her lips were. Sure, they looked like a watermelon, but they were nice lips, that actually looked quite plump and soft and kissable-

Scorpius shook his head. Bad thoughts. No, he was just here to save the princess, not take advantage of some random girl lying on the floor of a closet.

(But then again, she was dressed quite finely for a normal girl. It must have been for the party; maybe she was a lady-in-waiting.)

But those lips were looking absolutely delicious now, and-

“Oh, what the hell!” In one swift motion, Scorpius placed his lips on hers. He was a young man; you couldn’t expect much better of him.

Her lips were cold and hard; it was like kissing a frozen lump. But slowly, they warmed, and suddenly she was hot, too hot for him.  He pulled away, cursing. His lips felt like they were burning. 

The girl’s eyes fluttered open, looking confusedly around until spotting Scorpius.  “Who the hell are you?” she bluntly asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up slowly, yawning loudly.

 Scorpius cringed; how un-lady-like. “I’m Prince Scorpius, of the Malfoy kingdom. Bow in my presence, peasant.”

 The girl raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a once-over. He smirked. He must have been very good on her sleepy eyes.

 “You? Prince Scorpius?” She scoffed. “You look like my great great aunt Muriel.”

 Scorpius scowled, flushing red. The _nerve_ of this girl! Why, he ought to-

But her mouth continued speaking stupidly. “And what do you mean, peasant? Do you not know who I am?”

“Someone beneath me,” he spat out, wondering why he was on the floor talking to this deranged girl when he had way better things he could be doing, like throwing dung-bombs at the Chudley Canons for being such a horrible team.

“ _Excuse me_ , but I am Princess Rose, daughter of Queen-”

“What?” he choked, because, _her?_ She was the famed princess of legend, the one that caused the whole kingdom to fall asleep? He was expecting someone far more regal, someone who actually looked like and behaved like a princess.

“Wow, thanks,” she retorts, and he realized that he actually thought that aloud.

“Well, no matter.” He stood up, brushing himself off and making no gesture to help her up whatsoever. The princess got up herself, grumbling. “You should thank me, for saving you, even if it was totally not worth it.”

Rose huffed, turning away. “As if. You don’t even deserve it, you lousy piece of-w ait.” She stared at him in confusion. “What do you mean, _saving me_? What happened?”

He sighed, explaining to her how she had been asleep for the past few years until he found the kindness in his vast heart to help her.

“How did you wake me up?” she asked, curious, and he blushed a rosy pink.

“That is none of your concern.”

“Tell me! I have a right to know,” she said.

“Ikindofkissedyou,” he said in a rapid blur.

“Can you repeat that?”

Scorpius blushed darker, forcing out each word. “I. Kissed. You.”

For a brief moment, there was silence.  Scorpius closed his eyes and mentally began writing his will.

“What!? You kissed me!? What kind of creep are you, kissing me when I was asleep? I bet you would have gone farther too, if I hadn’t woken up then-”

She ranted on and on and Scorpius was about to blow a fuse because _Merlin_ , was she annoying, jumping to conclusions. Like he would ever want anything more with  _her_.

(But...her lips were quite nice. Like watermelon.)

Scorpius shook those thoughts out of his head; he was just going to get out of here and avoid her for the rest of his life.

(But...he might have liked kissing her. Just a little bit.)

Either way, whether he liked her or not, she was getting on his nerves now. It was then that Scorpius decided that if she didn’t _shut the hell up_ in the next second, he would have to make her...through any means possible.

“Mmf!” Quickly, he cut her off by kissing her again.

Scorpius sighed into the kiss. This was heaven. And the silence - her voice was like an incessant mockingbird. 

She pulled away, looking disgusted, but her cheeks betrayed her, tinging red like her hair.

He smiled. Well, if they were on the same page about kissing each other, it wasn’t that hard to figure out what to do next. What else were you supposed to do in a broom closet anyways?

* * *

This story has been told many, many times, so many times that over the years it has changed and become a little different after each re-telling. It wouldn’t be surprising to find out that the actual story was quite different.

Either way, Princess Rose and Prince Scorpius eventually married, after five years of on-and-off dating, crying, and making out. They had a daughter, who inherited Rose’s red hair and Scorpius’s green eyes, and named her Ivy.

To celebrate Ivy’s birth, Rose invited all the magical folks of the kingdom to bless her daughter.

Can you guess who she forgot?

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I forgot to post on my ffn account so I'm just dumping it here. I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this.


End file.
